1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a magnetic head for recording photographing data or the like on a recording portion formed in film and reading recorded data, and particularly to a positioning structure for positioning the magnetic head relative to the recording portion of the film.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in still cameras or the like, a magnetic head for recording and reproduction is contained in the camera body and design is made such that this magnetic head can be utilized to record photographing data such as the exposure conditions during photographing, the presence of exposure, etc. on a recording area differing from the exposed area of each photographing frame on film, or read recorded data. Also, as a recording region for such photographing data, use is made of that edge portion of the film which is opposed to an inner rail formed along the upper and lower end edges of the aperture of the camera body, and it is preferable that the magnetic head and a pressure contact pad be disposed in such a manner that this edge portion of the film can be sandwiched between two surfaces.
In a still camera, the planarity of film is maintained by an outer rail and a pressure plate, but it is necessary to prevent the film from being flexed by the contact force between the magnetic head and the pressure contact pad, thereby spoiling the planarity of the film. Therefore, it is necessary that the fore end surface of the magnetic head which contacts with the film be positioned highly accurately.
However, in the recent cameras which have been made compact and light in weight as well as automated, there is no spatial surplus and therefore, it is desired that the positioning of the magnetic head can be simply accomplished by a small number of parts and at a low cost.